Me and my imaginary friend
by SashaAlexanders
Summary: I think the title says it all. Maura and Jane one shot. I wrote this at 2 am so don't hate.


Maura sat alone at the cafeteria, staring at the lanky, crazy haired detective a few tables away from her.

"What?" The detetive snapped.

"I'm sorry, it's just that you remind me of someone" Maura smiled awkwardly before taking a sip of her herbal tea.

The rest of the day, Maura was trying to figure out who the feisty detective reminded her of. She couldn't even complete her work to the best of her ability. This was worse than working in a wrinkled dress. Once she got home, she opened her bottle of over priced red wine and got out the box of her childhood belongings. The sight of her Teddy brought a dimple-clad smile to her face that almost lit up the room but the sight of her very first microscope and chemistry set brought the biggest smile to her face. All her happy memories started flooding back to her. It was only then shen she saw the black curly frizz of crayon on the crumpled paper that it hit her. She whipped the picture out of the box and turned the table lamp next to her on. She glanced down at the picture, two little girls, one with brown hair and a pretty pink dress, the other in jeans and a tshirt with black frizzy hair. Maura's eyes widened in shock at the resemblence of her childhood friend and the detective. Maura finished her glass of wine and her eyes soon glazed over and she was engrossed by the darkness and her dreams.

"Maura the bora"

"Hey Maura, why don't you go find some more frogs to dissect"

Maura's eye's filled with tears before she ran off to the quiet corner of the library she usually found comfort and solace in after the daily ridicule from the bullies and she stayed there till the end of the school day.

"They call me frog face, among other things" the familiar voice of her friend pulled her out of her chemistry text book.

"Jane" Maura smiled happy to see the one and only friend she had.

"What are you reading about this time?" Jane asked sounding half interested.

"Necrotizing fasciitis" Maura smiled.

"Necrotiza fasititus?" Jane asked, her eyebrow raised.

"Necrotizing fasciitis, it's a flesh eating bacteria"

"Maura! What have I told you about reading about flesh eating viruses?"

"That it's boring?"

"No!...Okay, well yes...but also the fact that you couldn't sleep for a week the last time you did" Jane replied in a scolding tone.

"Maura honey, dinner is ready" one of the house staff called from outside Maura's bedroom.

"C'mon, i'll make sure they save you a plate" Maura smiled, pulling Jane up and dragging her by the hand.

"Maura who were you talking too?" Maura's mother asked as she walked into the dining room.

"Jane, we need to set an extra place setting for her" Maura smiled.

"No!" Constance stopped the maid from setting an extra place setting. "Maura, you're 9 years old. You need to grow up. This imaginary friend business is getting silly now!"

"Jane is not imaginary!" Maura defended herself, looking at the girl sitting next to her.

"Yes she is! There is nobody next to you!" Constance snapped.

"Constance, she's a child. If she thinks Jane is real then just leave her be" her father interjected.

(-)

"They don't belive me, but I know you're real" Maura sniffled.

"Maybe your mother is right"

"Right about what? To me, you are real. You're the only friend I have Jane. The only person who doesn't pick on me. You are my friend, whether other people can see you or not!"

"You're my friend too" Jane smiled, hugging the brown haired girl.

"And you don't have a frog face" Maura chucked.

"And you're not boring" Jane chuckled back.

The shrill ringing and the vibration of her phone pulled Maura from her sleep.

"Isles" Maura answered, rubbing her eyes before squinting to look at the time on her phone, the light almost blinding her.

Maura pulled on a dress and headed off the crime scene, trying to keep her eyes open as she drove her Prius to the house where the dead body of a young woman was waiting for her. As she got to the scene, she flashed her badge at the uniform guarding the scene as he lifted up the yellow tape for her to step under.

"What do we have here?" the familiar voice asked.

"Gunshot to her chest, looks like a 38 but I can't be sure till I get her back to the lab" Maura turned around to face the detective.

"That makes sense, we found a 38 glock hidden behind some plants in the garden" the detective turned to her partner.

"I'm Maura, Maura Isles" Maura stood up, holding out a hand for the detective to shake.

Jane looked down at Maura's hand, her glove covered in blood.

"Sorry" Maura smiled, pulling the latex glove off her hand.

"Jane" the detective half smiled, shaking Maura's hand. "So did you ever figure out who I reminded you of?"

"A childhood friend" Maura smiled.

"You know, coming to think of it, you remind me of a childhood friend too" Jane laughed, remembering her own imaginary friend growing up was the image of the woman standing in front of her, same name too.

"Whoa, Jane never warms up to anyone that fast" Frost whispered to Korsak.

"I know, it's creepy" Korsak whispered back.

"Victims name is Fate" a uniformed officer spoke.

"Fate? That's a weird name" Jane scrunched her face.

"According to her neigbours it was her nickname. Her real name is Susie Fateless" the officer showed Jane the dead womans drivers license out of her wallet.

"Fate huh?"

**Okay, this was something I wrote at 2am because I was listening to 'Me and my imaginary friend' by Colin Hay and I got inspired. Feel free to review:')**


End file.
